


Her (Clexa AU)

by infiniteflxmes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteflxmes/pseuds/infiniteflxmes
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a new student at East Polis College. Clarke is a shy but ambitious girl with a passion for art. Lexa Woods is the hot, sporty girl who has attended East Polis College for a year now. Lexa is very well known in the college community and when she's asked to show the new girl around, everything changes for the both of them.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 44
Kudos: 73





	1. I: Friends

~Clarke~

Sunday

The seat sinks as someone sits next to me. A girl with long, wavy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes is grinning at me. She takes the last bite of an oat bar she's eating, chews it, and goes back to grinning at me. Oh no, I don't want a talking buddy for this trip. 

"Hey!" The girl says, putting her arm out, expecting me to shake it. "I'm Raven. I'm new to East Polis this year. What 'bout you?" 

I take Raven's hand and shake it. "Clarke," I say, "I'm new too." I give the girl a half smile and turn away to look out the window, my chin resting on my hand. 

I figure if I play music, Raven may choose not to bother me. She seems like a nice girl and all but I just want to relax. I reach down into my backpack which is slightly squashed under my legs and take out my earphones and my iPod. I put the earphones in my ears and shuffle my playlist. I lean against the window, my head resting on my hand. The bus is quite long and seven seats wide. People are filing in and I see a girl sit down on the opposite side of the aisle to Raven and me. 

"Hey Raven!! She says, excitedly. This girl has similar but darker long, wavy brown hair and keen, light green eyes. Next to her is a guy, who looks a bit older with dark, short, curly brown hair. He's leaning forward, conversing with some guys in the seats in front of him.

"Heyy O!! Raven exclaims, turning to the girl. "Didn't know you were going to East Polis."

"Oh yeah," The other girl laughs, "My mum was like really confused when I said I wanted to go to that local college. I was still quite confident I wanted to go there but then I got a tour and it was a pretty shitty place to be honest. Kinda dirty." She's yelling this quite loud.

"Octavia!" The boy next to her says, a smirk on his face. "You're so loud!"

Raven giggles at this. "So O, are you still with that guy Lincoln? I remember you two were pretty close before summer break."

"Yeah! In fact he's coming to East Polis too. He's already there." Octavia says, the biggest smile appearing across her face. 

I will admit, I did pause my music to listen to their conversation. By now, everyone has found a seat and the bus jolts forward. I play my music and look out the window. All I see is buildings and the occasional tree. It's a hot, sunny day and people are walking or sitting outside cafes. There's a group of kids skating in the park and a dog running loose. This trip is roughly three hours so I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep. 

***

When I wake up, the bus is still full of chatter; especially amongst Raven and Octavia. I check my watch. It's been two hours, fifty minutes. I try to stretch my legs out in front of me but there's hardly any room. So I stretch my arms and neck instead. 

Raven turns to me. "Oh, hey you're awake!" She gives me a half smile. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Yeah, fine thanks." I rub my eyes and look out the window. The scenery has changed a lot since I fell asleep. Outside I can see forests of pine trees and mountains in the distance. There are birds soaring high in the sky and I can't see a single cloud. I notice how hot the bus is so I remove my sweater and shove it in my backpack. I'm wearing blue ripped jeans, a baggy, black singlet shirt and black ankle boots. My silver chain hangs around my neck and my hair is tied up in a messy bun. 

The bus pulls to a stop. Everyone grabs their bags from under their chairs and stand up. Raven and I do the same. I follow her down the bus aisle to the front of the bus and climb down the steps to outside. 

I shield my face from the raging sun glaring down on us. As my eyes adjust, I start to look around. I see an endless green forest surrounding the college. East Polis College is a huge building. Actually it's multiple buildings from what I can see. Some of it appears old and made of sandstone and the rest looks modern with big glass windows. Out the front of the college is a massive garden with lush greenery, including pine trees like the surrounding forest, neatly trimmed hedges and beautiful bright flowers.

I walk over to the side of the bus where the bus driver has opened up the large door to where all our luggage is stored. He pulls out my light green suitcase and I take it. When everyone has their suitcases we head over to a man and woman waiting for us at the towering front gates that are slowly opening by themselves. 

"Welcome students!" Says the woman. "Those of you who have been attending East Polis for a year or more please follow me," she gestures for the building, "The rest of you will be guided by Sir." The woman gestures to the man standing beside her. 

About a third of the students follow the woman, including the guy who'd been sitting next to Octavia. I look behind me and see Octavia whispering something to Raven who then whispers something to a girl with long blonde hair next to her. The girl laughs. 

"Welcome to East Polis College, students," says the man, lifting his arms as if he's about to hug someone, "I'm Professor Martin, but most students just call me 'Sir'." A smile appears on his face. "Now follow me, I'm going to show you to your rooms where you can unpack and meet your roommates."

"How many people in a room?" A guy asks from the back of the group.

"Three." Replies Professor Martin. Well that's not so bad. "Anymore questions? No? Ok, let's go."

Another man named Professor Smith joins us. He explains that the girls and boys will have different dorms to each other and that he'll be taking the guys. The guys leave with Professor Smith first. 

Us girls follow Professor Martin down the wide gravel path which leads straight down the middle of an expansive grass garden surrounded by the neatly trimmed hedges and bright flowers. I see students sitting under a large oak tree in the shade to the far left of the grass, chatting and eating. The first building we pass is on the right of the path. I've noticed that each building is either on the left or right of the main path with a path leading to each door. Sir explains that this first building is the staff quarters. We walk passed the staff quarters on the right and passed the basketball courts and gym hall on the left. The next block on the right is the dorm for the guys and on the left is our dorm. We turn left on the path towards the fairly big, sandstone building. 

Professor Martin pushes the door open and we all file in, stopping to look around. We're standing in a small living room with a couch, a coffee table and a small TV. We continue down a hallway to a large common room. The walls are made of white painted sandstone. To the far right of the room there are two black three-seater couches and three arm chairs on a large wool rug gathered by a gas fire in the wall. Above the fire is a big TV. On the other side of the room is a small kitchen and a dining table. Straight ahead there are four doors leading to four bedrooms. There's another bedroom to the left. 

"I will read out the names of the people you will be sharing a room with this year." says Professor Martin, taking out his phone and reading a couple of girl's names: "In room one," he points to the room on the left, "is Monroe, Emori and Harper," as those girls head off to room one I notice that Harper is the blonde girl from before, "room two," Sir points to the first room in front of us, "is Raven, Octavia and Clarke." I hear Raven and Octavia squeal excitedly from behind me. I grab my suitcase and follow them into room two. 

The room is big. It has four rooms inside it: three bedrooms and a bathroom. Raven and Octavia take two of the rooms and I take the one to the left. It has a single bed, a dresser, a small wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk with a chair. I like it, a lot. There's a window with a view of the grass around the left side of the college and then the forest and mountains in the distance. I start to unpack my things. I hang up most of my clothes in the small wardrobe which has just the right amount of space, and dump my pjs on my bed. I put my underwear in the chest of drawers along with a few shirts and shorts. On the dresser I place my small display of make-up items and on the desk I stack my books and laptop. 

Raven and Octavia are finished unpacking and we meet in the little lounge room outside our three rooms. 

Raven laughs and says out of nowhere, "We should totally be a best friend group, just us three! What do ya say?"

"Yes!" Octavia and I say in sync. We all laugh for moment before I remember I have to drop some of my things off in one of the art rooms. 

"I have to drop off some of my art supplies in one of the art rooms," I say, "I'll be quick." I leave our room and enter the common room where Professor Martin is leaning against the wall. I walk up to him. "Sir, I have some things I need to drop off in Art Room A for tomorrow. Would you mind showing me where it is?" I ask.

"Sorry Clarke, but I have to get to a staff meeting right about now," he says, "I could find someone outside to take you, if that's ok?"

I nod and the professor leads me down the hallway, outside and up the gravel path to where some girls are about to walk into their dorm. One of the girls has fairly long, wavy light brown hair which is sitting neatly over her right shoulder. She has a tan, slim body. She looks about a couple centimetres taller than me and she's wearing black trousers and a white blouse with metallic flats. 

"Woods!" Professor Martin calls out and, coincidentally, that girl turns around. I'm almost in shock, she is possibly the most stunning girl I've ever seen, no lie. Even as she turns around swiftly, a little surprised by someone yelling her name, her glossy hair still stays in place. I realise that I'm staring and blush as I look away. I don't think she noticed. 

"Yes, Sir?" She replies. Her voice is so soothing. She gestures for her two friends to go inside the dorm. 

"Would you mind quickly showing Miss Griffin," Sir gestures to me, "where Art Room A is? Thank you." He walks back towards the staff quarters. 

"Of course, Sir." She says, looking me up and down and tilting her head towards the rest of the college's buildings. I walk up to her. She gives me a half smile and I give her one back. "I'm Lexa," she says, putting her hand out for me to shake it.


	2. II: Tour

~Lexa~

Sunday

The gorgeous blonde takes my hand and shakes it. I almost get lost in her eyes. They're a deep blue like the ocean. For a moment I wish I could close my eyes and drown in them. I look away quickly, blushing, but I don't think she noticed. Am I crushing on this girl I've only just met?

"I'm Clarke." She says. 

"That's an interesting name," I say, "I like it."

"Oh, thanks." she says, shyly but sweetly. 

I start walking up the gravel path in the direction of the art and music block. Clarke follows, right beside me. It's silent between us, but somehow it's comfortable. I break the silence, "So you're an artist?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess," Clarke responds, her blonde locks glow in the golden sun, "I paint a lot and I really enjoy it. It's kinda stress relieving."

I nod but she doesn't see. I lead us left on the path towards a large sandstone building. "What do you paint?" I'm genuinely curious to know more about this girl. 

"Anything really," she's looking at me now, "Occasionally I like to paint forests and space. They give a feeling of unknown and mystery." 

I push the door to the art and music block open, "This is the Art and Music Block." I explain to Clarke. We walk up to an elevator and I press the button to go up. When the elevator door opens, someone walks out. I high five them because I know basically everyone at East Polis College. But this was one of my best friends, Luna. The elevator takes us up two levels to where the art rooms are. I feel so close to Clarke in the tiny elevator. Our arms are rubbing together. I feel as if I can feel the heat of her body on mine, even though I have hardly any bare skin. We step out of the elevator and I push open the door to the first art room, holding it open for Clarke. 

Clarke follows me in and I stop to sit on one of the desks as she looks around. The art rooms are full of sculptures created mostly by people who attended East Polis about a decade ago. There are signs saying not to touch them, but if you look closely you can see that people have engraved random words into some of them. There is a long sink along the right side of the room with wet paint brushes drying off. Desks run down the middle of the room and there are paintings and collages hanging on the walls. Clarke opens a locker at the back of the room and places a few art supplies in inside before closing it and locking it. When she turns around she looks a little surprised, "You didn't have to wait for me." She says softly. 

"It's fine," I say, smiling, "I have nothing better to do." I wink; I really don't have anything better to do. "Is that everything," I ask, "that you had to do in here?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Clarke says as she walks back to the door, with me following her. 

I smile at her as she fumbles with the door handle. "It's twist, then pull." I say, giggling slightly. 

"Oh." She says, blushing as she opens the door. We go down in the elevator and exit the building. We walk back along the gravel path and I decide to mention to Clarke that, "There's going to be a party in town tomorrow night. I could come by your dorm and pick up you and your friends if you want."

"That sounds great," Clarke looks at me with a sparkle in her eye, "thanks for the offer but I don't want to trouble you. I'm sure we can find our own way there."

"Ok, but it's really no problem if you change your mind. The address is 54 Crossgrove St." I'll see you there then" I say as she turns down the path towards her dorm. 

"See you there, and thanks again for showing me the art rooms." We smile at each other for only a moment but it feels like I've been staring at her forever. Clarke breaks the gaze and continues down the path to her dorm. 

I walk back to my dorm and see my best friends, Anya, Echo and Luna standing out the front of the door laughing about something. As I get closer, I notice it's me they're laughing at. 

"Ooh!" Says Anya, smirking, "that looked like love at first sight if you ask me!"

"And no one did ask you!" I roll my eyes and push past them into our common room. They follow behind me. 

"She was so pretty. What's her name?" Anya pushes. I just ignore her. 

"Come on Lex," says Luna, "you haven't dated anyone in what, three years?

The last girl I dated, Costia, was the love of my life, and still is as far as I'm concerned. I'd known her my whole life and we did everything together. I came out as lesbian roughly five years ago now and she was there to support me. "Yeah, I know," I sigh, "But really guys? I was literally just showing her where the art rooms are." I put my hands up in defence. 

"Did you tell her about the party tomorrow night?" Echo asks me.

I rub my face with my hand. "Um.. Yep." I say, giving in. I feel my cheeks go slightly red.

"Haha gotcha!" Anya says and they laugh. I smile and look down at my shoes. 

"Come on, let's go get a seat in the dining hall." I say, changing the topic. We stand up and leave our dorm. The sky is beginning to dim as we walk up the gravel path towards the dining hall. It's on the right of the far end of the path. As I enter the block I see that there's barely anyone here, so we take the table of our choice. We choose a table with eight seats somewhere to the right side of the room and place a table number there, showing that the table is taken. The dining hall has recently been demolished and rebuilt. It now looks way more modern. There are tables of eight, six and four filling up the room, but not so much that it feels cramped. The kitchen is on the left side of the block. The dining hall is not like your typical high school canteen. In fact it's much more like a formal restaurant and the meals are amazing. The food is multicultural and has basically anything you can think of. The lighting is dimmed slightly and I can hear soft music playing. 

As Echo and Anya sit down, Luna and I ask what they want to eat and walk over to the counter to place our order. We order two large Margherita pizzas to share and a side of Greek salad, which I'll probably end up eating most of because I don't eat pizza much. 

When Anya and I are seated, more people start to file in, taking seats. Amongst them I see the gorgeous blonde girl and two of her friends. As they get closer, I catch her eye and gesture my head for them to come over. Clarke takes a seat opposite me. To my right is Anya, opposite her is Echo and Luna is on the end. Next to Clarke is a girl with long wavy brown hair and opposite her is a girl with darker long wavy brown hair. They introduce themselves as Raven and Octavia and I introduce myself and my friends. I then introduce Clarke to my friends. 

"Let's talk about the party tomorrow night," I suggest, "Are you all coming?" All my friends confirm that they are and so does Clarke. 

"Ooh, party?" Says Raven, grinning, "You didn't mention a party, Clarke." I giggle at how bubbly Raven can be. 

"Oops." Laughs Clarke. 

"Then yeah, I'm definitely coming," she says, excitedly, "What about you, O?" 

"Well I haven't been to a party in.." She pauses, "four days. So yes." We all laugh at this. 

Raven asks Octavia and Clarke what they want for dinner and goes off to order it. Just as she does, my order arrives. The salad looks amazing and the pizzas smell so fresh. Maybe I will have a bit then. 

It's not long before all of us have our meals and are eating and chatting happily. When we're all finished, Luna tells everyone that she has a secret stash of chocolate back in her bedroom that she's been hiding. I tell her that I found it and stole one, but chose not to mention it because I'm such a nice friend. She says that I won't be getting one, but I can tell that she's joking. 

We stand up and leave the table before exiting the dining hall altogether. The air outside is warm but not hot. As we walk slowly down the gravel path, I notice Clarke looking down at her feet. I walk over to her and link my arm with her's, her bare skin on mine. She looks up at me and I can see that wasn't expecting that. 

"You right?" I ask, as comfortingly as possible. 

The gorgeous blonde nods, "Yeah, actually I'm really happy." I smile at her, our arms still linked. "I guess I'm kinda overwhelmed," she continues, "that I've managed to make six friends in one day." We laugh, but it stops as my gaze fixes on her. On her deep blue eyes. Once again, it's silent between us, but it's a comfortable silence. Clarke breaks the gaze and looks up at the starry night sky, quickly, before looking over at the others. I look over at them too. They're all looking at me and Clarke, our arms intwined. 

"Aww!" Says Anya, her face scrunching up and her head tilting to one side. I frown at her. 

Clarke looks really confused. "Sorry," I say, "but Anya ships us."

Clarke's eyebrows raise at this and she can't help but laughing. Neither can I. The others start giggling too. I guess it is pretty funny. 

We all turn left towards mine, Anya, Luna and Echo's dorm. As we enter the building, we are greeted by a cool breeze coming from the air conditioning. I had to unlink my arm from Clarke's in order to unlock and push open the front door. We walk down the hallway to the common room. All of the dorms in the college are exactly the same. Clarke sits down on one of the two three-seater couches, and Raven and Octavia flop down beside her. Anya and Echo take up the other three-seater and Luna and I occupy two of the armchairs. Everyone else in our dorm are still in the dining hall, studying somewhere or out at a party according to our dormitory group chat. 

Luna tells no one to follow her as she goes into her room to retrieve her chocolate stash for us to share. No one does follow her, but when she comes out, I remind her that I know where she hides them (at the back of her wardrobe). I end up regretting mentioning that because she says that she'd just find a new place; though I'm sure I will find them again. Luna places the chocolates on the coffee table in the middle of the rug and everyone grabs one, except me, and Clarke. I feel her eyes on me so I look up at her. I pat my lap, a smirk on my face, gesturing for her to come sit on my lap.


	3. III: Wild Evenings

~Clarke~

Sunday-Monday

My gaze is still locked on Lexa as I smile, blushing slightly, standing up from my sitting position on the couch. I walk over to her, almost tripping on Raven and Octavia's legs. What am I doing? By now, I can feel everyone looking at me. I reach Lexa, sitting in her armchair, her left hand laying on her thigh. She moves her hand so I can take it's place. As I do, Lexa raps her arms around my waist and gently pulls me in. I put my right arm around her shoulders and I lean back on her, trying not to make her uncomfortable. I don't. She just nestles her head into my side. Anya smirks at Lexa and Lexa sticks her tongue out at Anya. I laugh. 

We stay seated in the living area, eating chocolate and chatting about our childhood selves, for what must be an hour. Everyone's stories were funny, but Lexa didn't really say much. Soon enough, Raven says she's getting tired and everyone agrees, so Anya, Luna and Echo resort to their bedrooms and Raven and Octavia are about to head back to our dorm.

"You coming?" Octavia asks. I'm still sitting comfortably on Lexa's lap. 

"In a minute." I respond. Octavia nods and they leave. 

It's just me and Lexa now. I look at her, a smile appearing on both of our faces. Before I even notice, Lexa's grabbed my phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, and is asking me to open it. 

"Why do you want to go on my phone?" I ask, curiously, opening it. I trust her. 

Lexa just chuckles. Then she starts typing something. I look at the screen. She's typing in her phone number. Lexa holds up the phone and takes a selfie, her tongue sticking out. I laugh before snatching my phone back and sending a selfie of me to her number; my nose scrunched. Lexa gives me a half smile. For a moment, I'm lost again, in her forest green eyes. I look away. 

"I'm tired now too." I say, standing up slowly. "See ya tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow then." Lexa stands up too. I'm about to walk away when her gentle hands grab my mine. I turn back around and Lexa leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I was not expecting that! I shiver slightly and notice that a big grin has spread across my face. "Goodnight." She whispers. I shiver again. Shit, she's fucking gorgeous. 

This time I actually leave. I walk out the door and up the gravel path. The sky is pitch black, making the stars even brighter. I feel all warm inside and I'm still smiling. I realise how much I miss Lexa's touch. The touch of a goddess. 

I'm yawning a bit as I enter my dorm. It must be later than I thought. I check my watch. It's only 10:00 pm. Wow, that's pretty pathetic that I'm already this tired. Plus, I even slept on the bus. There's no one in the living ares or kitchen. I push open the door to bedroom 2. Raven and Octavia must already be in bed. I then push open the door to my room. I change into my silk pjs and brush my teeth. I'll shower in the morning. I climb into bed and fall asleep right away, the feeling of Lexa's soft lips on my cheek still there. 

*** 

I wake up to the sun in my eyes. I forgot to close the blinds, really? Great going, Clarke. I sigh, rubbing my eyes and stretching. It's Monday. Classes and studying don't start until Wednesday. That gives me enough time to get drunk and then recover from getting drunk before I actually have to focus. Excellent. I'm looking forward to the party tonight, but I don't know what I'm going to wear, so Raven, Octavia and I decided we're going to the mall today. Eventually, I get out of bed. I shower and throw on black jeans and a floppy grey shirt with a black palm tree on it. I brush my teeth and hair and tie my hair back in a messy bun. I leave my room and meet Raven and Octavia standing in the small living room outside our doors.

"You ready to go?" I ask them and they reply with yes. We walk into the common room where Harper and Zoe are watching the news on the large TV. Emori is making coffee in the kitchen and I don't know where everyone else is. 

"Morning!" Emori says cheerfully when she sees us. 

"Morning." We respond. I smile at her. Everyone is so nice here. 

We continue down the hallway and out the front door of the dorm. It's a ridiculously bright and sunny day. There are no clouds in sight. Thankfully, I'm wearing sunnies, or I would be blinded. Starting to regret wearing jeans but mall should be somewhat cooler inside. We walk up the gravel path towards the gates. The gym is on our right. It has glass walls so I can see that it's quite a large room. Inside, I can see someone running on the treadmill. Someone in small black shorts and a sports bra. Oh, that someone is Lexa. Just at that minute, she looks out the window and straight into my eyes. She smiles at me and then waves. I wave back and she looks away. We keep walking out the gates. We're getting there by foot because Raven insisted. Don't know what she was thinking. I find myself in a daze staring out at the forest. 

"Clarke?" I faintly hear Octavia say, "Hellooo??" She taps my shoulder. 

"Yeah?" I slowly turn my head around. 

"So what was you sitting on Lexa's lap last night about?" Octavia smirks. 

"Oh my goodness, it was nothing!" I defend myself. "We're becoming friends, ok?" They both laugh but I just frown. 

"Mm, very good friends!" Raven laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, you guys don't even know if I like girls." My friends look a bit dumbfounded. 

"Oh yeah." Says Raven. I laugh, showing them it's fine, and they laugh too. 

***

Today was fun. When we first arrived at the mall, we ate breakfast in a cafe in the food court. Then we went around basically all the clothes shops looking for dresses. Raven and Octavia picked mine out. It's short, navy, it has wide straps and it's low cut. I decided I loved it so that's my dress. Raven's dress is red because apparently that's her favourite colour. It's also short, and it comes up right around her neck. Octavia's is a black two piece. It has a tight skirt and tight sleeveless top to match. We then bought a couple jewelry items, including, necklaces, earrings and bracelets. When we were happy, we called an Uber and went back to the campus. There was no way I was walking home carrying that many bags. 

It's now 6:00 pm. Echo said the party was at 8:00. Her brother, Roan, who owns the club, is running it. Raven, Octavia and I are all in Raven's room doing our make up. We already have our dresses on and our hair curled. I have navy and black eye shadow on and lip gloss. 

"So O, will Lincoln be at the party tonight?" I ask, starting conversation because the silence was doing my head in. 

"Should be," She replies, "I haven't seen him the whole time we've been here." She pauses for a minute. "The only person who needs a date is you, Raven!" 

"This again?" I say, getting frustrated. "I thought I told you that Lexa and I were becoming friends. Friends!!" I say for emphasis. "Let's just go," I say, changing the subject. Plus, it's now 7:30 and I don't want to be late, "You guys ready?" They nod. 

We lave the college campus to where several other people were leaving for the party in big groups. The Uber that Raven called for us is here and we hop in. 

***

We arrive at Roan's pub and walk through into the back area where the night clubs are held. Raven, Octavia and I walk over to where Harper, Zoe, Emori, the boy who often talks to Octavia (who she told me was her brother, Bellamy) and some other guys have occupied a large booth. Then I notice that I know two of the guys from high school. 

"Hey, Clarke!" Monty says, "Jasper told me he saw you." Monty gestures to Jasper who's sitting right next to him. 

I walk up to them and hug them both. We've actually known each other since we were three. "How are you guys doing?" I ask, a little surprised to see them. 

"Yeah, we're good, thanks." Jasper replies. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Want one?"

"Hell yeah!" I'm ready get drunk and dance on the tables. 

There's upbeat music playing through loud speakers, making it hard to hear one another. Coloured lights are pointing everywhere, but other than that the room is quite dark. It's still easy to see each other. My heart skips a beat when I remember Lexa Woods is here somewhere, in the hustle of people drinking and dancing on the dance floor. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Jasper grabs my arm, placing a drink in my hand and starts to introduce me to some of the other guys sitting in the booth. John, Finn, Bellamy and Lincoln. So Lincoln's the guy Octavia's dating. Damn. Octavia is seated on Lincoln's lap. She smiles at me. I smirk back. 

Raven, who's taking a large swig of her drink, leans over to Octavia and whispers something to her. Octavia tilts her body so that she can see past me and raises her eyebrows, her mouth forming an O. They're both looking at something behind me; or someone.

I turn around to the most beautiful sight of my life. Lexa is slowly walking towards us, towards me. She's wearing high waist black dress pants with a cropped black top which has wide straps, revealing her abs that are engraved in her golden skin. She must use the gym a lot, looking like that. Her heals are a shiny black and her wavy brown hair is laid out neatly over her right shoulder, like it was when I met her yesterday afternoon. I'm in a daze, it feels like she's walking in slow motion, her hair bouncing slightly on her shoulder. I realise that I'm staring, again, and I look behind me at Octavia, who looks about as stunned as I probably do. I notice that Raven is half talking, half flirting with Finn. I can't help but laugh a bit at that. I spin back around and Lexa's right there. Anya, Echo and Luna right beside her. They all look gorgeous. They greet me with a hug, one by one. 

"You guys look amazing." I say. They thank me.

Lexa takes my hands in her's. "So do you." She says, so quietly I almost can't hear her. I grin at her, I can't help it. Thankfully, the room is so colourful, she can't see me blushing bright red. Lexa lets go of my hands to go and order her and her friends drinks. She brushes past me as she goes and I can smell her perfume. Everything about her amazes me. I've had a crush on a couple girls before; and a couple guys; but nothing like this. When I'm around her I just wanna take her home and bang her in my room. I did not just think that. Nice one, Clarke. Fortunately, my thoughts are interrupted as Octavia suggests that we all go dance. Her and Lincoln lead everyone up to the dance floor. I stay behind. I'm not sure if I'm staying behind because I want to finish my drink or because I'm waiting for Lexa. Anyway, I finish my drink and take it up to the bar, stopping right next to her. She looks at me, a sparkle in her eye. 

"Everyone's gone to dance." I say. "So I'm getting a refill."

Lexa laughs. "I'll sit with you then. I wouldn't want you to be drinking alone whilst I'm dancing alone."

I smile at her. 

The bartender hands me my refilled drink and one to Lexa. "Hold the other three drinks here please. My friends are dancing." She says. 

We walk back to the booth, drinks in hands. We sit there, talking about college, for what seems like forever, constantly going back and forth from the bar. We're both getting more drunk by the minute. But I don't care, I want this. About an hour has passed and Lexa asks me to dance with her. She stands up, taking my right hand. She has a firm, but gentle grip. She pulls me onto the dance floor. I can see a couple people from our group dancing near each other, but Raven and Finn and Octavia and Lincoln are nowhere to be seen. I laugh really hard on the inside. 

I dance with Lexa for a while until she starts to get a bit touchy. I know it's just the alcohol controlling her, but our connection feels so strong. Lexa moves her hands down to my waist. I shiver as she pulls me in, her bare stomach leaning into me. I feel like everything around us is frozen, that it's just me and her. This lasts for quite a long time. Then she pulls away, walking back to the booth to down the rest of her Corona. We flop down on the seat, pretty worn out. 

"Is it stupid," I say, my words slurring, "that I met you yesterday and I already have the biggest fucking crush on you ever?" I guess being so drunk I don't really know what I'm saying. 

Lexa just smirks. "No." She says simply, biting her lip. 

I can't help it, I really can't. So, I lean in, and she does too. I place my hand on her cheek and our lips collide. I'm filled with bliss and I smile against her lips. I feel as if I haven't had any alcohol. I've kissed a few people but it was never a feeling like this. I feel butterflies in my stomach and I move my body closer to her's, my other hand roaming every part of the bare skin on her stomach. Lexa wraps her left arm around my waist. My tongue finds its way into her mouth and I feel her right hand on my thigh. My whole body gets a tingling sensation as she moves her hand up my thigh and under my dress. My hand travels from her cheek to her hair, messing it up slightly, but she doesn't care. I can't help but slip out a moan as her hand moves even further up my thigh. Lexa pulls away and we catch our breath. She smirks at me. I want this. 

I want her.


End file.
